Without an Entrance
by Zipper-daughter-of-Hermes
Summary: Zet and Chane are supposed to be best friends for life.Finding half of the god, Janus, leaves loyalty questioning.Zet only wants one question answered: Which way is right? from syoc,with Zet,Chane,Zoe,Michael,and Marquis on a quest to find answers
1. Chapter 1

**Yes! It has now started! The story with half- a god! The story with a funny friendship! The story you will love, Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, Without an Entrance!**

Cosette's POV

I admit, I am known for mistakes, trouble, crazy... but now, a knew little adjective is about to top all of those: Insane. This because of many things. I think I should just shut up and tell you of the story.

Chane and I were running like the wind from the police from a nearby VONS that we took some apples from. I know it is bad, I am a daughter of Athena! But, we were hungry.

I watched as Chane munched on an apple while running, her black hair flowing in the wind. "You know you can choke while running and eating at the same time." I told her, hey, I like to be bossy. It is in my natural nature.

"Shut up Zet, don't be talking. Last week, you almost choked us to death with that bark!" Chane replied.

"It is very healthy... but nicely played." I had to give it to her, if I learned one thing from Chane, if she didn't get credit, I wouldn't hear her talk for a week... torture if you only have one friend.

We were running across the cobblestone street, our shoes making noises like ducks. We saw a bridge next to a lake and we jumped into the lake.

After we were sure the police weren't following us, we ducked under the bridge and breathed. Though I may be smart, funny, and cute, I lack lots of athletic skills. Of course, I watched Chane sit there, eating another apple, while I felt like barfing.

"You could be safer, full of happiness, never on the run, and have a better life." A girl said, while coming out of the shadows. She had ringlets of midnight black hair with streaks of blond and pink. Her eyes glowed black and silver in the damp dark. She looked really... sad, I guess is the word.

"You could be." Another girl said, obviously cheery. Her emerald green eyes gave it away. She had shoulder length brown hair. I felt we might be under attack.

"Look. We. Don't. Want. Trouble. Is that understandable? Because if not, we have other options." Chane said confidently, holding up her fists. Believe me when I say she was mad, with Chane, her dark green eyes become even darker when she is angry.

"Relax! We are just joking with you guys! I'm Maria Jones and this is my friend Julianna Katherine Holloway, but she is called Julia." Maria said cheerfully. I noticed she was a lot younger looking than I thought, she was about 13, explaining the whole cheerful attitude, and I would guess Julia was 15.

"Come on, follow us and we can bring you to safety." Julia said so plainly, no huge explanation.

I shrugged and nodded at Chane, giving her a look say "might as well!"

Michael's POV

Yay! Another summer at camp. No seriously, didn't you get my excitement? yeah, all right. I really didn't want to go to camp this year because soccer tryouts were a week before summer camp is done and there is the "NO LEAVING EARLY RULE" but, maybe I would sneak around it.

I was by the woods in the grass patch playing soccer with Marquis Corin, Randy Lefleur, and Izabelle Aurora Sliverette. I know what you are thinking, "All Aphrodite kids? That's your level?" No one else is easy enough to beat by walking, it's summer and it is hot, I don't want all the chicks to see me super sweaty!

It was Randy and I against Izabelle and Marquis, I suggested everyone against me, but some of them thought that was, "uncool."

I was about to kick a goal, when my sister and her almost-boyfriend walked by. Dimitri Zoe is my half-sister, we both have Hermes as a dad, but we treat eachother like real brothers and sisters. Zoe has a best friend (it's her boyfriend! Don't tell her I said that I she will be on me) his name is Nicholas Reller, son of Dionysus. He is pretty cool, but I am trained to hate him since he is my sister's best friend.

"Hey Dimitri and Nickels! How are my favorite people in the world?" I asked in my most loudest, politest voice.

I hear Zoe softly say to Nik "Just ignore him Nik, he's nothing but a kid." Well excuse me sis, I didn't know 3 years was such a difference in age!

They walked by. "Michael, are you going to pass or what?" Randy asked with a funny voice. I kicked the ball into the goal without flinching.

"Game over! We quit." Izabelle said and left to her cabin. Randy srugged and walked off too.

Only Maquis and I were left. "I am a little depressed, catch up with you later?" He asked and left without a response.

Lone Hermes kid again. I heard the dinner horn, and I decided to go over.

Chane's POV

I trusted Zet's judgement... we held hands with Maria and Julia, and we flew up into the air. I admit, I have a huge fear of heights, but I couldn't look weak in front of people I just met.

We flew over tons of New York buildings, and when no one was looking, I threw up. "Tell me how you can fly!" I yelled to Maria. She had said something about the greek gods, and demigods, the children of gods and mortals. I wondered if there was monsters... wicked cool.

"She's a daughter of Zeus, the god of the sky." Julia stated simply. I was really liking her... she seemed a little bit like me.

"We are landing!" Maria yelled. I shut my eyes closed. I was trying to think of an excuse to tell everyone why my eyes were closed, but I felt ground under my feel already.

A guy with spikey black hair and deep brown eyes came up to us. "Hey Maria, Julia... new campers, huh? I'm Michael Orion, son of Hermes." He said, then looked at Cosette. "Hm..." He said like an inspection. Then Michael looked at me and said "grmmp."

I looked at him with a sour face, and I almost said something until I heard Maria's cheery voice say "Cosette, Chane, welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

We walked past a pine tree and braced ourselves for whatever laid beyond.

**hope you liked it! I will update as much as I can... also! Romances! get them in. Oh and I found a villian!**

**in review, tell me:**

**Your favorite character so far:**

**what you want to happen:**

**what you want me to put in:**

**Your favorite color:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I understand I messed up on the bottom... yeah. But fear not, for now I have an awesome beta reader: Crane's Shadow! You know, the awesome person who will help me with my writing and who submitted Michael Orion? Sorry for not updated for so long... really no reason except I was lazy and couldn't get on the computer. Enjoy!**

Chane's POV

You know how last time I "braced myself for whatever laid ahead"? Well, that

was an understatement. It was more like I was the one running into the place.

Camp Half-Blood? Not a bad place. After walking past the tree, Michael, who

was walking behind me (so I had to make sure he wouldn't try anything tricky),

spotted two people walking together and yelled out to them. "Yo Adam, Gracie!

Come here, you guys can give the grand tours."

Adam, a boy with noticeably ice blue eyes walked over. He pretended to flip

his hair, though his hair was short, then walked up to us. "Alright, who's the lucky

gal that got stuck with Adam the awesome today?" The boy, Adam, asked in a light, funny

tone. No offense to him, and I don't want to sound like one of those people

who judge a book by its cover, but I don't like light and super cheery people,

so I nudged Zet hard enough for her to stumble forward.

While I was laughing inside my head at Cosette, I suddenly noticed a girl standing

behind Adam. This little girl with red hair and her chin held high was

Gracie. I had never seen a little girl who looked like she was so full of attitude before. I suddenly

wished that I had gotten Adam for this instead.

"Adam, Cosette. Cosette, Adam. Chane, Gracie. Gracie, Chane. Adam, Chane.

Chane, Adam. Gracie, Cosette. Cosette, Gracie. Chane, Cosette. Cosette-"

I cut Michael, the broken record, off. "We get it! Why would we need tours of

this place anyway? You don't expect us to, to..." For some reason, I had

always had trouble staying in one place. I often didn't like staying near or

in anything familiar to me, place, person or object. Zet, of course, was an exception.

"Stay?" Gracie asked with a smile. "Sorry for you, but it just so happens that

you are demigods, so if you want to live, you should stay here." Maybe I did like this little girl. She was very strong-opinionated, I like- Wait, I need to stop

this nonsense. I will not like anymore people, and I definitely will not stay

at some random place.

What is a demigod, anyway? At the same time I asked myself this, Cosette asked,

"Hey... what is a demigod? If you are still referring to the Greek gods, I have

reasons to not support it. Number one, the gods aren't real. I'm not even

religious. Number two, if they were real, and I said if they were real, then I

would be a god and have special fairy powers."

I snickered at Zet's reply... when would she ever learn to shut up? "That will

be explained on the tour. Maria, Julia, you are dismissed from your retriever

duties. And you, Michael, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be like

kicking the Aphrodite kids' butts on the soccer field?" Adam said this, then

turned on Zet and I. "Cosette, you can go with me, and Gracie will take you,

Chane." Cosette and Adam left.

I turned and looked at the small girl. She blinked at me as if to say, "what

are you staring at?" Thinking I got the message, she walked ahead, towards a

big house, which, coincidentally, I soon found out was called The Big House.

Cosette's POV

Adam and I started walking towards, what looked like, a U-shape of cabins. We

went directly to the middle of it. "The biggest of the cabins, cabin one, is

Zeus. Two is Hera. Three is Poseidon. Four is Demeter. Five is Ares. Six is

Athena. Seven is Apollo. Eight is Artemis, no demigod children, she's a maiden

goddess. Nine is Hephaestus. Ten is Aphrodite. Eleven is Hermes and twelve is

Dionysus. The rest are for smaller gods. They aren't actually small, but I

just don't like calling them minor since one of the smaller gods is my mom."

Adam said each name as we walked past each.

I stopped to inspect one of the minor gods' cabin. It was dark and had green fire

hanging by the door. I knew Chane would love this. "Which um, smaller god's

cabin is this?" I had a horrible feeling that if the Greek gods were real,

that Chane's parent would be a minor god. Chane hates, I mean absolutely hates

being in a lower hierarchy.

"That happens to not be a smaller god's cabin." Adam said, trying to flip his

hair again. I began to worry that he might be having eye trouble. "This cabin is

Hades' cabin. He's a terribly strange and dark god who is god of the

Underworld. He's one of the Big Three. Oh, and the Underworld is where you go

after you die." Adam had told me about the Big Three of the gods when we were

walking over here. They were the highest in the food chain of the gods.

The day went on like that. I started believing in the gods, not because of

hearing about what they do and stuff, but there was this conscience, my conscience in my head,

whispering to me to believe.

I got nervous when we got to the Arena. "We have to fight? With real swords?

Against real people?" I was getting into a panic. No way was I going to be

dragged into fighting. I usually let Chane fight... I mean, that's how

friendships work, you trade off each other.

"Relax. It's just training. Plus, if you every really encounter a monster, you

would need experience." Adam said breezily. This did NOT make me feel better,

or relaxed. Monsters? I would've said more, but if there's one thing Chane

told me, it was to never look cowardly in front of someone you don't know.

So far, Camp Half-Blood was looking fun. All these activities requiring athletic

skills, which, have I mentioned, I don't have? Well it still looked fun. I ran

into some Athena kids who gave me a quiz, and then said I was definitely

Athena. I was ready to drop everything and head over to read with them, but

Adam said I had to wait for my godly parent to claim me.

Then, we walked towards a big house, which was called, The Big House. Adam

said that's where he would leave me, so he did. Soon Chane and the little

Gracie girl came. "Here again?" I heard Chane ask. Gracie sighed, then left.

Then, what I remember from Greek mythology and what Adam King had told me, a

centaur who was the activities director of Camp Half-Blood named Chiron walked

from the porch to where Chane and I stood. I remember that Chiron was the

trainer of all heroes. He would need a lot of luck if he wanted me as one of his 'heroes'. He had

the torso and head of a man and a long white stallion behind.

Animals usually make me nervous, so I wasn't sure to be nervous or whatever

else because this creature was both animal and human. Though, technically

humans are just another breed of animals, so, in all technicality, Chiron was full

animal, but then of course, I would be full animal and Chane and... I'm sorry,

off track. So Chiron walked towards us, stopping in front of me.

"Have any of you been claimed yet? Cosette Michigan, I already have a guess.

Chane, I have a guess. But of course, these are just guesses. Allow me to

introduce myself, I'm Chiron, the activities director in this camp. Come,

let's introduce Dionysus, Mr. D to you, the director of camp."

"No need for that, my horse-butted friend. I have arrived." A rather drunk

looking man came out of the Big House. I recognized him from the nasty,

detailed description of Dionysus, the god of Wine.

When he caught sight of Chane and I, Dionysus put on a terrible face.

"Director? He looks too drunk and far less experienced then the directors I

have met... though those ones were usually chasing me..." Chane said with a

grin. She loves manipulating grownups... if she had a chance, she would march

up to Mount Olympus and somehow get the gods to do her bidding.

"Ooh, fun! Another brat in need of discipline. We need tons of chores done

around here. Oh, and not those silly mortal ones, godly ones." Dionysus looked

stern, while this just made Chane smile bigger, her dark green eyes

twinkling.

"I don't do dirty work, but you, Dionysus, can certainly do mine." Chane

laughed. Chiron, I found out, was doing what I was doing: observing. Maybe,

Dionysus was a good guy and Chane would stay out of trouble? You're right,

UNUSUAL!

"That is Mr.D to you, Chane." Dionysus said.

"Well that is Miss O'Siborn to you, Mr.D." Chane was asking for a challenge.

Dionysus, fuming, snapped his fingers and vines tangled Chane. I was

panicking, what would I do? I ran to her side to untangle her. I saw Chiron goto help Dionysus with something... Mr.D was facing a warrior, no wait, a

skeleton warrior. The skeleton was looking Mr.D in the eye, challenging him to

tighten the vines on Chane. Mr.D sighed and the vines went away. Chane sighed

and the skeleton went away. "Hades." Mr.D breathed.

"That is enough! Dionysus, you can call Chane Miss O'Siborn and Chane can call

you Mr.D. Was it that hard?" Chiron then turned to me and chuckled. "They will

be spending a lot of time together. So will you and I," I smiled back at the

horse-man. I felt okay for once to be staying somewhere for once. In fact, I

only moved from place to place because Chane moved...

Soon, Chane and I went to a very crowded cabin eleven, where we would stay. There, I met a very

smart girl named Emma Stewart. If we got claimed, I hope we were in the same

cabin.

Chane had started trying to play soccer with Michael and some of the Aphrodite

kids. It ended terribly, and I quote from Michael, "Why can't you kick? You're

almost as bad at soccer than the Aphrodite kids... no offense guys." And then

I quote from Chane, "You just wait, Orion. When I get the hang of this and a

hand on a sword, you will be beggin' me for mercy!" Needless to say, the soccer game ended rather quickly.

I explored camp, staying as far away from the Arena as I could possibly get. I often went to the Athena

cabin, where they had a huge section of books in Greek, which I found out I

could read even with my dyslexia problems.

The perfect day ended when the dinner bell rang.

**write in your review:**

**Favorite part of this chapter:**

**what you think will happen next:**

**what you want me to put in:**


End file.
